Sakura Chronicles
by ZyraEmina
Summary: After being pulled into yet another dimension, Princess Sakura of Clow Country finally got face to face with her counterpart from Tomoeda. Sakura and Syaoran from Tsubasa Chronicles and Cardcaptor Sakura. One-shot.


**SAKURA CHRONICLES**

**(A Crossover of Tsubasa Chronicles and Cardcaptor Sakura)**

**xXxrandomgoodgirl12xXx**

**© CLAMP**

* * *

Princess Sakura from the Country of Clow is still searching for her memories that were scattered across different dimensions in the form of magical feathers. Her companions in this long and winding journey are Syaoran, a boy who is determined to collect all of Princess Sakura's feathers at any costs; Fai D. Flourite, the easy-going man of the group who hides a dark past behind his bright smiles; Kurogane, a ninja who was forced out from his homeland by his mistress Princess Tomoyo in order for him to learn the true meaning of strength; and last but not the least , the cute Mokona, a white manju-rabbit like creature who serves as their guide and means of transportation between different dimensions. And as of the moment, the group is once again transported by the cute creature to yet another dimension.

"We've arrived in the next world!" cheerfully declares Mokona.  
"Where are we?" Syaoran asks as he wonders why the only thing he sees in the surroundings is a vast of white fluffiness.  
"I think were in the sky again." said Fai with a smile on his face  
"Huh?!"

As if on cue, the group find themselves being pulled down by the gravity. Kurogane even managed to shout an exasperated 'I knew it' as they were falling. Meanwhile, on the ground, a boy in Chinese clothing and a girl wielding a star staff chants some incantations to summon the wind and in an instant, the falling group was surrounded by the wind and gently put them down to the ground much to the gang's bewilderment.

"Fai, did you use your magic?" Mokona asks as she jumps t Fai's shoulder and help him dust off the dirt from his clothes.  
"No."  
"Princess, are you okay?" Syaoran held his hand to Princess Sakura as he helps her to her feet.  
"Yes, I'm okay. Thank you Syaoran-kun."  
"If you didn't use your magic, then who?" Kurogane is eyeing Fai intently. Fai simply smiled back at Kurogane.

The gang then heard footsteps approaching them.

"Are you okay?" They turn around to see whose vice was that when...

"EEHHHHHHH?!" both parties screamed as fingers are pointed to each other. Apparently Princess Sakura and Syaoran got face to face with younger version of themselves. During their travels they've already met people who share the same soul with people they know (but possess different memories as they lead different life and lifestyle from those they know) but this is the first time they met someone whom they share the same soul with! Princess Sakura and Syaoran were totally dumbfounded, even the Sakura and Syaoran of the said dimension.

Meanwhile, in an unknown dimension, a certain wizard is watching the fateful encounter in his giant mirror. As the wizard lazily drink his red wine sitting in his throne-like chair, a wicked smile appeared on his equally wicked face.

"Meeting those whom you shared the same soul. What an interesting twist." he said, eyes glued on Princess Sakura.

At the Daidouji Residence, the travelers confirmed that there was indeed a feather of Princess Sakura in Tomoeda and had caused disasters to the city. On the other hand, li'l Sakura and li'l Syaoran (Fai came up with these nicknames to avoid confusion since both Sakuras and Syaorans shares the same name and face) together with Keroberos, Yue and Tomoyo learn about the existence of different dimension, people who share the same soul and the importance of the feather of Princess Sakura and they decided to help the travelers retrieve the magical feather.

"But man I still can't believe it! To think that there exist another Sakura out there and a princess to boot!" says Keroberos, now in his stuff toy false form, as he chows down the piece of cake in front of him in one big bite.  
"You're right Kero-chan. I never thought that one day I would meet a teenage version of myself or Syaoran." li'l Sakura agreed with her guardian beast.  
"Seeing li'l Syaoran right now, I think I can imagine how cute you were when you're younger Syaoran-kun." This innocent comment of the princess caught both Syaoran by surprise thus making them both blush.  
"Ah! What a dream come true! To be able to film a young Sakura with a teenage Sakura. I'm so thankful I'm alive." Tomoyo's eyes were twinkling as she focuses the lens of her videocam on both Sakura.  
"Film? What's a film?" Mokona tilted her small cute head in wonder.  
"Hmm...It's kind of hard to explain Mokona, but I can show you. Wanna watch them?" Mokona immediately nod to Tomoyo then jump to her left shoulder. Li'l Sakura knowing that she'll greatly be embarrassed, tried to stop Tomoyo but to no avail.

Unknown to them, during the whole conversation, Kurogane can't stop glancing towards Tomoyo's direction which unfortunately didn't escape Fai's sharp eyes.

"It's obvious that Tomoyo shares the same soul with your Princess Tomoyo but that's not an excuse to keep staring at her. I think you should stop staring at her or she might melt because of it." Fai leans on Kurogane so that the others will not hear it aside from him.  
"What did you say?!" Being a short-tempered man that he is, Kurogane was about to hit Fai when an earthquake suddenly occurs.

"Mekyou!" Mokona exclaims as her eternally close eyes burst open. This gives them the idea that the earthquake was caused by the princess' feather.

When the earthquake finally stopped, Syaoran didn't waste any moment and immediately ask Mokona the location of the feather.

A pout appeared on Mokona's visage. "Sorry Syaoran I don't know. The earthquake immediately stop there's no time to track where the feather is."  
Syaoran gently put a hand over Mokona's head and pat her. "It's okay you don't have to be sorry."  
"I guess there's no other way than to search the city until Mokona can trace where the feather is." Everyone nod silently as they agree to what Fai just said.

* * *

Days have passed but still there's no sign of Princess Sakura's magical feather. But this doesn't push the dimensional travelers to give up especially Syaoran who bravely walked around the city dressed as a girl for it would be troublesome if by chance he meet someone who knows li'l Syaoran and get them confused.

"It's been a week huh? But still the feather is in its hiding place." says Fai as he sigh.  
"Sorry we're not much of a help. With school activities, tests and everything...I know it sounds like I'm making excuses but I'm really sorry." li'l Sakura bows her head not knowing that li'l Syaoran is doing the same thing.  
"Huh? Umm...you don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault. It just can't be helped right?" Syaoran is in panic on how to console the two.  
"Syaoran-kun is right. It's not your fault. Besides we should be thankful to you since you provided us a place to stay as well as other things we needed while staying here at Tomoeda." Giving them a sincere and gentle smile, li'l Sakura, li'l Syaoran and Tomoyo smiled back to Princess Sakura.  
"Besides even if you're busy with school you still find time to help us search the feather during the night." Kurogane though trying his best to hide it is obviously backing-up Princess Sakura of saying thank-you in his own way.  
"That's right! That's right!" Mokona said as she pops-out from Kurogane's clothes.

Yue, who was always silent even during conversations, sense something that made his head jerk suddenly. Keroberos immediately notice the behavior of the other guardian.

"What's wrong Yue?"  
"Something's coming."

As the words escape from Yue's mouth, the ground suddenly shakes and large roots that resemble giant tentacles sprouted from the earth. Good thing, though taken by surprise, the gang were able to dodge the giant roots.

"Mekyou!" Mokona's eyes burst open. "Syaoran I know where the feather is!"  
"Where is it Mokona?"  
"Over there!" Mokona points the amusement park that is on the top of the hill where Eriol's (and in a sense Clow Reed's) old house where once located.

Knowing this the gang immediately rushes to the amusement park while dodging the gigantic roots that were attacking them.

When they finally arrived at the amusement park the roots suddenly stopped attacking them and crumbled to dust but they immediately received 'warm' welcome from the mechanical soldiers of Fei Wong Reed, the very same wizard who were watching their every move with his giant mirror.

Upon seeing the antagonist's minions, the memory of his mother murdered in front of him with a sword that bears a bat mark - the very same mark that the mechanical soldier exhibit across their chest, flash in his head, Kurogane could no longer contain the rage of vengeance that dwells deep inside him. He instantly lunged towards the enemies with the Syaoran duo closely following him. Fai, li'l Sakura, Keroberos and Yue then join to help them.

With the groups' impressive combat skills (a blend of swords skills and magic), they were able to destroy a number of their enemies, but the battle proves to be difficult as reinforcements from the other dimension replace those that they've already defeated.

"There's no end to this!" exclaimed li'l Syaoran as he slice to half the enemy in front of him, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead.  
"Go for it guys! You can do it! The feather is just up ahead!" shouts Mokona from the safe place where she is with Princess Sakura and Tomoyo, the latter not wasting the given opportunity to film the action in front of her.

"Kid!" Kurogane exclaimed facing Syaoran. "Take the princess and the white manju with you to the feather's location. We'll gonna do something about these mechanical pieces of junk."

"Yes." Syaoran nodded obediently after dodging an enemy attack.

"You two should go too." Fai said, giving a reassuring smile to li'l Syaoran and li'l Sakura. The two obediently nodded and immediately rushed to catch up with the teenage Syaoran.

As li'l Syaoran and li'l Sakura's figure disappear in the distance, a smile crept on Fai's face which earn meaningful looks from Kurogane, Keroberos and Yue.

After running for a while, Mokona and the rest stop from their tracks outside the amusement park's mirror house.

"Is this the place, Mokona?" Syaoran asked but is in full alert with his sword raised in the air while his free arm is protectively in position in front of Princess Sakura. Li'l Syaoran and li'l Sakura were also full alert.

"Yes." Mokona nodded. "This is definitely the place."

The group enter the said attraction still fully alert something to happen but there is nothing unusual about the place and just like how the typical mirror houses are supposed to be, the only things that can be seen were the mirrors that were glued on the walls and ceiling and their image being reflected on them.

Princess Sakura let her eyes roam around the place. Never in her life she had seen so many mirrors in one place (according to the memories that they have retrieved so far) and was quite mesmerized by her multiple reflections. She continue to let her eyes from one reflection to another until she realized that her reflections are not moving with her and for some reason she was now alone.

"Syaoran-kun! Moko-chan! Li'l Sakura! Li'l Syaoran!" the princess called out for her companions only to be answered by her own echoes. Fear starts to surface on her features.

"You're afraid, aren't you?"

Princess Sakura turn her head towards the voice. Her eyes widen at the realization that her reflection just speak.

"You're afraid of yourself, right?" To her horror the reflection step out from the mirror and walk directly towards her, taking a step backwards in the process.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're afraid of yourself not knowing who you really are. You're afraid of yourself not able to recall any past memories unless a feather is retrieved. And most of all you're afraid of losing what you have now because of the secrets the past might hold."

Princess Sakura desperately tried to block out what the reflection was saying by covering her ears with her hands but the words seem to slip through the gap of her fingers and engraved themselves on her mind. She also tried to run away but proved to be in vain as the words uttered by the reflection seems to slowly drain her energy.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? I am your reflection. The embodiment of the feelings locked deep inside your heart. Your dark side that you yourself don't know exists." The reflection turn her back from the original then walk towards the mirror where she had just step. She extended her hand as if inviting someone and allowed it to be sucked by the mirror. After a minute the reflection pulled her hand and another reflection step out tightly holding her hand.

"Syaoran-kun?" Princess Sakura sharply gasp, the male reflection slowly opening his eyes to stare the princess who is in front of him with cold unemotional eyes.

* * *

"Sakura!"

"Princess Sakura!"

The two Syaoran simultaneously calling for their respective Sakura. The moment they enter the mirror house, the two Sakura suddenly vanish. By instinct they ran without delay to find the vanish girls while Tomoyo decided to wait for them by the door, painfully aware that if she tag along she would only be a dead weight to them.

'Where could she be?' li'l Syaoran thought. His voice is now hoarse due to shouting li'l Sakura's name non-stop for which seems hours. He is perfectly aware that li'l Sakura is a capable mage being the new mistress of the Clow Cards (which were now reborn as Sakura Cards) but he can't help but worry for her safety. The same goes for the teenage Syaoran who was blaming himself for being careless, letting the princess slip from his sight. They continue walking and calling for the two Sakura until Mokona's closed eyes burst open once again as she exclaims 'Mekyou!'.

The Syaoran duo stopped, their alert eyes wander around to assess the surroundings. A dim light from few meters away catch their attention and immediately rush towards its direction to find the two Sakura there, afloat and in-closed by casket made of transparent glass. The feather that they've been looking for is also there afloat, inches higher than the caskets that held the Sakura duo. The Syaoran duo tried to destroy the caskets using their swords (but are also careful not to wound or injure those inside) but were repelled by the force field that surrounds the caskets sending them flying and hit the glass wall with their backs in a loud thud.

"Syaoran!" Mokona exclaimed to the two in worry as she is very much aware that they both sustain damage from the impact earlier.

The Syaoran duo picked themselves up, not minding that their bodies are sore all over, slit of determination are in their eyes. As if they were sharing one mind the duo lunged at the same time towards the caskets to free its captives but were once again repelled by the force field. Not giving up, they lunged again and again but the results were always the same - they were forcefully repelled. Once again they were about to try to penetrate through the force filed when Syaoran eyes widen at the sight of blood dripping from the princess' left leg.

* * *

"Ahh!" Princess Sakura screamed in pain as the reflection Syaoran stabs her on the leg. The reflection again swing his sword to attack her but she barely dodged it due to her injuries. Risking a glance to her own reflection, the princess saw that the reflection was also bleeding on the same spot where her injuries were and a hint of sadness was mirrored on her visage. When the reflection realized that she's looking she signaled the reflection Syaoran to stop and in an instant he disappeared with a crash leaving hundred pieces of broken mirror scattered on the spot where he used to stand.

Bewildered, the princess lifts her head to look at her reflection to see that her visage is now impassive and her focus is now on the ceiling. Looking up Princess Sakura's eyes widen to see that the episodes of their journey as well as those memories that they were able to retrieve so far flash above her.

"Who is Syaoran-kun? What is he to me? Is he a part of my forgotten past?" the princess heard her reflection asks as their eyes were still locked on the events playing above them. Unknown to them, those questions that were stated by the reflection brought a wicked smile across Fei Wong Reed's features.

"Syaoran-kun is. . . ." Princess Sakura unconsciously answered but realized straightaway that she is unable to finish whatever she was about to say. Sure, Syaoran was always there for her right from the start. The young traveler was even willing to take great risks just for her sake and not that she suspects him or anything but it makes the princess wonder what their relationship was before she lose her memories.

She tries to search Syaoran from the memories she retrieved in their journey but no Syaoran appeared, instead memories of her with a certain someone that she can't identify who (or to be more precise, a certain someone who was obscure to her) flooded. She search further in her memories and as she do so her head starts to ache until it turn into a sharp pain and struck her like that of a lightning making her loss her balance.

"Say who is he really?" she heard her reflection ask again.

Syaoran-kun is. . . Syaoran-kun. . . .

Her mind slowly went blank and she couldn't remember what she was thinking before her collapse. Her eyes started to feel heavy and were slowly succumbed by darkness.

Syaoran-kun is. . . .

As her eyes started to close, she heard Syaoran's voice and his visage flash in her head.

"Princess Sakura." His eyes were gentle and a smile that says 'everything will gonna be alright' is plastered on his face.

In an instant the princess' eyes shot open.

"Syaoran-kun is. . . ." Though her knees shake uncontrollably and her body aches everywhere, the princess slowly pick herself up. "Syaoran-kun is. . . Syaoran is someone who is very important to me. It doesn't matter if he's part of my forgotten past or not but one thing is for sure, he is very precious to me."

She turn to look directly into her reflection's eyes, determination shone on her eyes. At that instant the reflection princess smile and a blinding light radiated from her.

* * *

Panting heavily and body full of wounds and scratches due to the repeated attempt to break though the force field, the Syaoran duo were almost at their limit but still tried to stand up to try again to break through the force field. Mokona, who was with them all this time, cannot control her tears from flowing as the only thing that she could do was to watch the duo get themselves hurt for the sake of rescuing their Sakura.

As they were about to dash again towards the captive girls a bright light was emitted by the feather forcing to lift their arms to shield their eyes. As the light. When the light faded the caskets which held the Sakura duo were now shattered into many pieces and its captives were safely laid on the floor.

"Princess Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

The duo simultaneously called out and they immediately sprinted towards their Sakura's side. They both gently shake the unconscious girls to wake up and almost at the same time the two Sakura regain consciousness.

"Syaoran-kun?" the princess asks as soon as her eyes lay upon the boy who was embracing her.

"Yes Princess." Syaoran gave her a gentle smile - the same gentle smile the Princess saw during the confrontation with her reflection.

"Sakura are you alright?" the princess and her 'knight' turn to see a worried li'l Syaoran holding li'l Sakura in his arms. Li'l Sakura was still a bit shaken and weak so wasn't immediately able to respond. When she didn't respond, li'l Syaoran inch his face closer to her making her realize the position she was in. She wanted to answer him in words but panic and embarrassment take the good of her so she only manage to give him a little shy nod then looked down to hide the blush that was painting her cheeks.

"Syaoran the feather!" the group of doppelgangers spin their heads to the feather's direction only to see it ascend as if trying to escape from them. Syaoran was about to stand and jump to recover the feather when a gust of wind suddenly blows and pull the feather their direction then towards to - Mokona's mouth.

"Pakku!" Mokona exclaimed as she devoured the feather which turn into a small orb of light before being swallowed by the white manju.

"That was one of Mokona's 108 Secret Techniques: Super Suction Power!" the cute creature beam as she jump to Syaoran's left shoulder.

Moments after Mokona swallowed the princess' feather, the ground shook for a minute and the surroundings become brighter as if the darkness that was lingering had vanished. Not long after they heard Tomoyo's voice that were echoed by Kurogane, Fai, Keroberos and (surprisingly) Yue's voices calling out for them.

* * *

Back at the Daidouji Residence everybody were patiently waiting for the princess to regain consciousness as she is currently in a deep slumber recovering the memory the feather they retrieved just a while ago contains.

"You don't have memories?" a 7 year old Princess Sakura ask as she innocently tilted her little head to the side. She was busy making a flower crown for her playmate who was for some reason is invisible to her.

A bell like sound was heard as if it was the response of her invisible playmate to her question.

Hearing the bell Princess Sakura's brows furrow not because of disbelief but because of sympathy and sadness. She was also unable to continue her handiwork. The bell like sound was heard again and the princess expressions immediately change from being sad and to wide-eyed in bewilderment.

"Don't say that!" the princess suddenly exclaimed. With determination twinkling on her eyes she lay the flower crown on the flower bed next to her, stands up then held out her hand towards the direction of her unseen friend.

"Let's go."

The bell like sound ring again.

"Let's go make new memories together. You may have forgotten your past and you might not know who you are but we could make new memories that would be equally or maybe more precious than those forgotten memories. So never say that again. You are you, okay." she then gave her unseen playmate a gentle and innocent smile.

* * *

"You are you, okay." Princess Sakura muttered in her sleep. Syaoran, who was sitting to the chair next to the princess' bed smiled to himself. He was certain he knew what the sleeping princess was dreaming about. He instinctively close his eyes as he let that certain memory play on his mind.

* * *

That day, together with his father Fujitaka, Syaoran was on his knees showing respect to King Clow Reed, the ruler of Kingdom of Clow and the father of Princess Sakura, before giving their weekly report about the progress in the ruins that they were excavating in the kingdom's territory. Fujitaka was about to begin when the king signaled him to wait then turn to his daughter who was sitting next to him.

"Princess Sakura why don't you and Syaoran go play outside for a while?"

The princess' eyes shone with happiness and excitement that she almost jump as she gave her father a nod of approval. Then she dash towards Syaoran, almost tripping along the way. She then take hold of his hands and lead him to the palace gardens. Upon reaching the garden the princess made herself busy by making a flower crown. Syaoran sat as he silently watch her enjoying herself with her handiwork.

"You know Syaoran I never met Mother since she died when I was still small but Big Brother Touya said that Mother loves making flower crowns and was very skilled in it. Does your mother also good at making flower crowns?" the princess said after a minute of silence pass between them.

Syaoran sadly shakes his head.

"I don't know. The truth is I don't have any memories before the day Father took me in."

"You don't have memories?" the 7 year old princess ask as she innocently tilted her little head to the side.

"Yes." Syaoran simply answered.

Princess Sakura's brows furrow not because of disbelief but because of sympathy and sadness. She was also unable to continue making her flower crown.

"I'm scared of myself." Syaoran said more likely to himself than to the princess.

Hearing that the princess' expressions changed from being sad and to wide-eyed in bewilderment.

"Don't say that!" she suddenly exclaimed, with determination twinkling on her eyes she lay the flower crown on the flower bed next to her, stands up then held out her hand towards Syaoran.

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Let's go make new memories together. You may have forgotten your past and you might not know who you are but we could make new memories that would be equally or maybe more precious than those forgotten memories. So never say that again. You are you, okay." She gave him a gentle and innocent smile that will be forever etched on the boy's mind and soul.

He snapped from his recollection when Princess Sakura stirred then slowly open her eyes. When her kind green eyes meet his gentle brown eyes he can't help but smile to his princess.

* * *

"Are you really gonna leave now? Your wounds aren't healed yet." Li'l Sakura ask the dimensional travelers. They were now in Tomoeda's Penguin Park, the place where Sakura and Syaoran duo first cross paths and now the place where they will say their farewells to each other.

"Sakura-chan's right. Can't you stay for a little longer?" Tomoyo backed-up li'l Sakura, her hands were tightly clutching her video camera. She loves to take videos of anything as long as it is about her best friend Sakura but farewells aren't included in it. Unknown to her Kurogane was mentally growling at himself for indirectly making sad (even if she's not his Princess Tomoyo).

"We would love to Tomoyo-chan but we still have to find the rest of Sakura-chan's feathers." Fai answered with a smile.

Mokona's red gem on her forehead glows as she jumps and her body glows.

"Mokona Modoki can't wait! Kapoo~!"

A pair of white wings sprung on Mokona's back then a purple magic circle appeared beneath her. At the same moment the magic circle appeared, the travelers felt the wind blows beneath their feet as a purple colored smoke surround them.

"Someday we'll gonna meet each other again, right?" li'l Syaoran ask while his eyes were locked to the other Syaoran. His older mirror image simply smile then nod while the word 'yes' escaped from his lips.

"Paku! Paa~!" and with Mokona's final chant the dimensional travelers vanish into thin air.

When the gang disappeared, li'l Sakura reach out to hold li'l Syaoran's hand. He was surprised at the sudden skin contact but that only last for a minute then he entwined his fingers to firmly hold her hand.

"I will protect you and cherish you just like how the other me protect and cherish his Sakura."

This time it was li'l Sakura's turn to be surprised, a smile crept on her features as blush tinted her cheeks.

"The same goes for me. I'll protect and cherish you too."

Tomoyo, Keroberos and Yue also smiled while listening to the couple. There is no doubt about it, whatever challenge the two will face as long as they are together everything's gonna be alright and that also applies to their other selves who were now on their way to their new adventure.

FIN

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I really love all of CLAMP's works so I have come up with this fanfiction. I first wrote this when I was still in high school (this was written in dialogue form) then I decided to rewrite it! Oh well I hope I did a good job in this one.**

**Please review my work. I'm open for criticism since I know I'm still an amateur and I think that I can learn faster if I know my mistakes. This is my first fanfiction so please be easy on me. ~^_^~**


End file.
